


mindful

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crack, M/M, Seduction, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Foreman acquires mind-reading powers. This has interesting consequences.





	mindful

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'telepathy/mindmeld' square in my trope bingo card, and the 'voice' prompt in my 100prompts table.
> 
> this is just... a mess.
> 
> enjoy!

It’s a day like any other for Foreman until he gets to Princeton-Plainsboro.

The voices of so many people drill his ears, questions, and random passing thoughts and he has to clutch on a door frame to deal with the overwhelming noise. He wants to freak out, he _should_ freak out, because suddenly he has telepathic powers. Is he going crazy? Maybe. He picks up random bits of thought, some x-rated, some not. He tries to adjust, and in an hour’s time, he manages to be able to block some of it out.

He draws in a breath and goes upstairs to the DDX room. He’s met with a familiar sight— Chase and Cameron eyeing each other, House sitting in his office, nothing unusual going on for anyone else than him.

 _When will she top me_ , he hears in Chase’s stupid Australian accent, and he almost trips on his own feet. From House’s office, he doesn’t pick up too much— something about Wilson, something about dinner, something about last night’s hooker. Nothing as interesting as House’s mind should be. Maybe he’s just not close enough to pick up the interesting parts of the drivel in House’s brain.

As much as he’d like to tease him now about it, he still files Chase’s want for a strap-on for later and focuses on Cameron’s thoughts. Not much, either— dead husband, Chase, dead husband, a girl that hit on her a few nights back, something about House’s eyes.

There are not many interesting things to be picked out of Chase and Cameron’s current thoughts. Chase wants Cameron to bang him as is being horny at work; Cameron finds House handsome and thinks about his dead husband. Nothing unusual or nothing he didn’t know at this point.

House walks in and looks at him, and there’s like a bunch of electricity that’s utterly House’s, somehow.

“Okay, so we’ve got a case,” House starts.

Soon enough, Foreman is arguing with House like usual, but there’s something different about his thoughts. Or at least it’s different because this time he can read them.

Foreman raises his voice. “It makes more sense!”  
  
“No, it doesn’t!” House says out loud, but the voice that comes straight from his brain says— _God, I wanna shove him against a wall and fuck him, he’s so fucking annoying._

Foreman is stunned into silence. He wants to yell _You want to fuck me?_ But House would go straight into denial if he did something like that. So he goes for shrugging and sighing, giving up on the argument.

House rolls his eyes. “Go do the tests.”  
  
Now Foreman has to figure out how to successfully seduce Gregory House, who apparently is into him.

* * *

It takes being unsubtle for House to finally acknowledge his attempts at seducing him.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks as Foreman sits down on the edge of his desk. “You hate me. Are you trying to win a bet or something?” _He should stop just so I stop popping boners while trying to do other shit, it’s getting real annoying._  
  
He shrugs. “No.”  
  
“Then?”  
  
“I know you want to sleep with me. So I wanted to know how much it would take before you acknowledged that.”  
  
House pauses and his brows furrow in confusion, a faint blush settling on his cheeks. “I don’t—” _How did he know? I’ve been hiding it as best as I could for ages. How did he know?_

“I’m not blind, House.”

He rolls his eyes. “Then how did you realize barely a week ago? You’ve been my employee for two years now. Sounds pretty blind to me.” _When are we going to kiss? We need to make out as soon as possible._

Foreman rolls his eyes in response and pulls him in, kisses him hungrily, and House makes a noise right into his mouth. He drinks it up and thinks that hey, maybe having what Cameron wants isn’t too bad.

He pulls himself closer until House stands up and looms over him, kissing him hungrily, hands on his back, clawing at his clothes.

“House,” Foreman breathes.

 _God, he’s so fucking hot_ , House’s brain provides, and his ego boosts quite a bit.

“Yeah?” House asks, putting a hand by his jaw.

“You think Cameron’s gonna lose her mind?”  
  
_If it was for me she’d walk in on us, not find out otherwise_. Foreman wants to scoff. Fucking exhibitionist.

“She’s gonna have a strong reaction,” House supplies. “Probably will try to get it on with Cuddy out of spite.”

Foreman laughs in earnest and leans up to kiss House again.

* * *

“WHAT?!” Cameron exclaims. “You’re sleeping with House?” She gestures her hands towards him. “You?!”

“Yes,” Foreman says, grinning smugly. “Me.”  
  
“But—!” She draws in a breath. He can feel her trying to picture him and House having sex in her head— the image almost pulls through right into his brain. He’s topping in it, and he resists the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course_ . “If I wasn’t the lucky one I thought it was gonna be Chase, to be honest.”  
  
Chase squeaks, undignified, and flips her off. “I’m not gay!” _I’m definitely a little bit gay._

“Whatever you say, twink,” Foreman says with a knowing smile.

Chase groans and blushes.

House steps into the DDX room, grabs Foreman by his collar and pulls him closer. He makes a noise and House pulls him into a messy, rough kiss, his beard against his own. He gasps into his mouth and then House pulls away, goes to get a marker as if nothing happened.

Foreman’s still a little breathless.

Chase is staring, switching from Foreman to House like he’s watching a ping-pong game, wide-eyed. _Holy fuck_ , his mind provides.

 _Foreman bottoms??????_ Cameron’s brain screams.

He laughs a little to himself. Maybe reading minds isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
